Never Enough
by IamAgLeek
Summary: The reunion's over. How do the gang deal with the consequenses of that night? -Chapter 8 Up-
1. The Phone Call

**Disclaimer: I don't own any of the One Tree Hill Characters.... Again  
  
Story: Never Enough  
  
Chapter 1: Good Morning, Sunshine**  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- -------------------  
  
**(NYC)**  
  
The morning sunshine swept through the open blinds in Brooke's room. She groaned in protest. She lifted her head off the pillows and glanced at her alarm clock. 6:45am.  
  
She would've gone back to sleep except her phone was ringing. She picked it up, grumbling a hello.  
  
"Good Morning Sunshine" Alexis's voice chirped through the receiver  
  
Alexis had been her agent ever since she moved to New York. She helped Brooke get a modeling contract, and now she modeled for all the big brands.  
  
"You got a shoot in 3 hours so you need to get up and get down to 431 avenue"  
  
"Where are you?" she asked  
  
The door slung open and in stepped Alexis, like she was on the runway herself.  
  
"I didn't think you'd be up, so in really I'm doing you a favor. You'll thank me someday" She smiled sweetly  
  
"I'm up" she protested.  
  
Half an hour later, Brooke came out fully dressed in a pair of jeans and a pink tank top. She pulled on a black hat and wrapped a pink and black scarf around her neck. She picked up the pink sunglasses that were lying on the table on.  
  
She went toward the kitchen where Alexis was eating some toast. She opened up the refrigerator and took a gulp of orange juice. She really needed to go to the grocery store. She only had 2 apples, 2 containers of yogurt and a carton of orange juice. Her stomach grumbled in protest but before she could grab a yogurt, Alexis dragged her out the door.  
  
**(Los Angeles)**  
  
He could hear the blow dryer in the distance, and groaned when he realized he wouldn't be able to go back to sleep. Lucas pulled the covers off of him and walked toward the bathroom.  
  
"Good morning sleepyhead" his girlfriend said, grinning  
  
He grunted in response and hopped in the shower. The water felt good and woke him up.  
  
When he got out he could hear the phone ringing in the distance. He ran to get it.  
  
"Hello?" he answered  
  
"Luke, It's me," a voice said  
  
His mouth dropped open when he realized who it was. He hasn't heard from Haley since he and Nathan left Tree Hill. Actually, the only person he kept in contact with was Nathan.  
  
"Hales, It's been a long time"  
  
"Yeah, that's why I'm calling actually. I'm having a little reunion in 2 weeks and I wanted to know if you and Nathan could come"  
  
Lucas and Nathan played for the LA Clippers. They worked well together, surprisingly.  
  
"I think we can, I'm not sure. Let me get back to you. Can I get your number?"  
  
He scribbled down the number and hung up.  
  
When he walked back in the bedroom, he must have had a stupid grin on his face because Nicole was giving him this confused look.  
  
He just laughed and finished getting ready.  
  
**(Tree Hill)**  
  
Haley hung up the phone, grinning. She hadn't seen Lucas in 4 years and she was excited.  
  
She had already called Peyton and Jake and they were happy about the idea.  
  
So Lucas and Nathan are taken care of. The only person she had left to call was Brooke.  
  
Brooke was a model in New York, modeling for all the big brand names.  
  
Her and Brooke became close senior year, and after the year was over she just left. She had finally called Haley to let her know she was in New York and she was okay.  
  
Her and Peyton had finally made up and she talked to Lucas some. Lucas was really sad when he found out that Brooke left.  
  
Nathan got a call a couple of weeks later from the clippers coach. There were 2 spots open on the team and he was offering it to Lucas and Nathan. They tried to do the long distance thing, but she was getting tired of not seeing him. They broke up, but they were still friends. She hasn't talked to him since they broke up.  
  
She lived remained in Tree Hill and she was now editor of the Tree Hill Press. She was also engaged to her boyfriend, Parker of 2 years. She was happy with her life for once.  
  
She finally got some courage and picked up the phone.  
  
"Brooke Davis" a voice answered  
  
"Brooke? Hey, it's me Haley James. From Tree Hill High?"  
  
She heard Brooke laugh. "Hey tutor girl, how's life treating you?"  
  
"I'm good and engaged," she answered  
  
"Oh my god, you have to tell me everything. To who, when, and where?" Brooke said in one breath  
  
Haley laughed and said, Deep breaths Brooke. Okay, his name is Parker and he's a writer that I work with. Actually I was hoping you could meet him. I'm kind of having this reunion party at my apartment in 2 weeks"  
  
"I don't know Haley. I mean, I left Tree Hill for a reason. Plus, I'm really swamped here and I don't know if I can get any time off."  
  
"Try, please?" she begged  
  
"Okay, but only for you" she said  
  
"Thanks Brooke"  
  
"Bye Tutor Girl"  
  
Haley laughed and hung up the phone. She was going to get them back together no matter what it took.  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- -------------------

**A/N: Don't worry, I'm still writing Life's little Surprises. So, tell me if you want me to continue this by reviewing!!!!!!!**


	2. Plans

**Never Enough  
  
Disclaimer: I still don't own any of the One Tree Hill cast. I only own Parker, Katie, and Jackson.  
  
A/N: Thanks for all the reviews!!!  
  
Chapter 2: Plans**  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- -------------------  
  
**(NYC)**  
  
It was 11:00 before anyone could leave the building. The show had been a success and they raised a lot of money.  
  
Alexis was standing a few feet away, talking to Ralph Lauren. Brooke waited until Ralph walked away to talk to her.  
  
"Alexis" she said  
  
Alexis walked over to her and gave her a kiss on the cheek.  
  
"Brooke darling, great show today" She praised  
  
"I was actually going to ask if I had any time off this month? My friends having this reunion party, and I haven't seen her in 4 years"  
  
Alexis nodded her head and took out her palm pilot. "Well lets see, next week is booked, and the week after that too. Then, we need to fly down to North Carolina to do a commercial and then w..."  
  
"Wait, did you say North Carolina? That's where my friend lives. Can I see her while I'm there?" Brooke said, interrupting her.  
  
"Sure Sweetheart, but we're only staying for one night and then we need to fly out to LA"  
  
"Okay, I'll see you tomorrow Alexis"  
  
"Bye sweetie"  
  
Brooke caught a cab and practically skipped up to her flat. The first thing she was going to do, was call Haley back.  
  
She got out her keys and opened the door. She saw Jackson's stuff on the couch, so he was probably waiting for her in her bedroom.  
  
They had met 3 years ago, at a shoot. He was modeling Tommy swimwear with him. They clicked and became friends first. The friendship started turning into a relationship 6 months later. They've been together ever since, and she was happy  
  
Walking toward her bedroom, she peered inside. Jackson was sleeping soundly. She closed the door and walked toward the phone. She didn't know why she was so nervous about talking to Haley.  
  
When Haley had first suggested the reunion, she had been a little hesitant. She didn't know if she wanted to see everyone just yet. She had left Tree Hill for a reason, to get away.  
  
Did she want to go through all that again?  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- -------------------  
  
**(Tree Hill)**  
  
Haley had just gotten off her computer when her phone rang. Peyton and Jake had sent her an email about when they were coming and where they were staying.  
  
She picked up the phone and said, "Hello?"  
  
"Tutor Girl? It's Brooke"  
  
Haley's face broke out in a smile. She didn't expect to hear from Brooke so soon.  
  
"Hey, I didn't expect you to call back so soon"  
  
"Well, I was excited about talking to you again. Anyway, I can come to your little reunion thingy. The only thing is, I can only stay for a day. I have to shoot a commercial the next day"  
  
Her face fell in disappointment but managed to make her voice sound happy, "That's okay, when can you come down?"  
  
"2 weeks and then I have to fly out to LA"  
  
"Okay, do you need my address?"  
  
"Yeah, hold on. I need to find a pen and some paper. Okay"  
  
"22 Hazelmere Dr. Apartment 201"  
  
"Well, I got to go get some sleep. I'll call you later" Brooke promised  
  
"Bye Brooke"  
  
"Bye Tutor Girl"  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- -------------------  
  
**The next day.....  
  
(Los Angeles)**  
  
Lucas walked into the kitchen the next morning, laughing when he saw Katie explaining to Nathan how to make pancakes.  
  
"Look, you mix the batter and then you pour some oil into the pan. Then let it heat for a minute and then pour the batter into the pan"  
  
Nathan just sat there with a confused look on his face. Luke laughed and wrapped his arms around Katie's waist.  
  
They had been going out for 6 months now. They had kown each other for 2 years but just recently took the turn into a relationship. One of the reasons he was so hesitant at first, was because she was the coach's daughter. He didn't want to take to ruin his career. If the coach found out, he'd probably be kicked off the team in a matter of seconds.  
  
"Nathan, Haley called" Lucas informed him  
  
Nathan dropped the spoon that he was mixing the batter with, on the counter. It splattered all over him and Katie. Kate yelled out in surprise, but Nathan didn't notice.  
  
"What did she want?"  
  
"She's having this reunion thing at her apartment in 2 weeks and she wants us to come"  
  
"I think we have off. I'll have to check" He walked over to the calender on the refrigerator.  
  
"Yep, we have a free week. Are you going to call her back and tell her we're coming?"  
  
"Who's Haley" Katie interrupted them  
  
"She's my best friend and she's Nathan's ex-girlfriend"  
  
"Oh. Well, I got to go home and take a shower" She gave him a kiss on the cheek and left.  
  
He knew she was mad that he had never told her about Haley. He would talk to her later.  
  
Nathan shot him a look and said, "You better be heading to the phone and get a reservation to a fancy restaurant or you'll be sleeping alone tonight".  
  
He waved it away and said, "She'll get over it. Anyway, I'm going to call Hales back and tell her we can come"  
  
Lucas walked toward the phone and dialed the number she had given him.  
  
"Hello?"  
  
"Hales? It's Luke. Me and Nate can come, we'll be there in 2 weeks"  
  
He heard her squeal with delight and laughed.  
  
"So, who else is coming?" he asked curiously  
  
"You, Nate, Peyton, Jake, Tim, Theresa and Brooke.." she said the last name quietly.  
  
"Brooke? Brooke Davis?" he asked in disbelief.  
  
"Look Luke, she's my friend too. You two need to get over that little fight you had, it was a long time ago.  
  
"Okay Hales, I'll talk to you later"  
  
He hung up the phone and stood frozen. He was finally going to see Brooke again.  
  
He wanted to see her, but he didn't know if she wanted to see him.  
  
He had to wait 2 weeks to find out.  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- -------------------  
  
**A/N: Chapter 2 Done!! ****Don't worry, Jackson is not staying... I have plans for him. hahah.. **

**So go down and review to tell me what you think**


	3. A Tag Along and a Breakup

**Never Enough  
  
Disclaimer: Same as before... Only own Parker, Katie and Jackson  
  
A/N: Thanks for all the reviews on this chapter!!!!!  
  
Chapter 3: A Tag-along and a Breakup**  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- ------------------  
  
**1 Week Later...  
  
(Los Angeles)**  
  
"Luke" he heard a voice say.  
  
He groaned and put the pillow over his head. He felt someone shake him and he sat up. Katie was sitting on his bed, with a glass of water.  
  
"You're lucky you woke up, I was about to pour this all over you"  
  
He grinned at her and said, "You would've been sorry, believe me"  
  
She wrapped her arms around his neck and said, "I was thinking... Since you have next week off, maybe we could go somewhere?"  
  
"Actually, I'm going to Haley's reunion thing in Tree Hill"  
  
"Oh, well that's okay" She pretended not to care  
  
"Katie, I do want to spend time with you. But, I haven't seen my friends in 5 years" He explained  
  
"I could come with you," She said, happily  
  
"I don't think that would be a good idea, its just going to be the old gang"  
  
She gave him a cold glare and said, "Do you not want me to meet your friends? Are you ashamed of me?"  
  
She got up to leave, but he pulled her back towards the bed and said, "No, I'm not ashamed of you. I like you, a lot" he added   
  
"Then I'm coming with you," she decided before he could object. She walked back toward the phone to call her dad to tell him she was going on vacation with him and Nathan.  
  
What did I get myself into? He thought.  
  
**(Tree Hill)**  
  
She heard the phone ringing inside her house while she stood outside, looking for her keys while balancing the groceries on one knee.  
  
She finally found them and opened the door and raced toward the phone  
  
"Hello?" she asked, breathlessly  
  
"Hales, is it a bad time?" Lucas asked  
  
"No. I just got in and I raced to get the phone. What's up?"  
  
"Actually, I called to let you know that our flight's getting in at 3 pm on Tuesday"  
  
"Okay, Peyton's and Jakes are getting in on Tuesday morning"  
  
"There's something else I need to ask you about. My girlfriend wants to come. Is that okay?" he asked  
  
She felt herself frown. How was she going to get him and Brooke back together if he brought his girlfriend?  
  
"That's cool, I'm looking forward to meeting her"  
  
"Well, I got to get to practice. I'll see you on Tuesday?"  
  
"Yea, bye Luke"  
  
"Bye Hales"  
  
She hung up and said, "Things are not going the way I want them too"  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- -------------------  
  
**(NYC)  
**  
Brooke walked into her apartment, totally exhausted. She had just flown back from Seattle. She glanced at the clock and sighed. 1:30 am.  
  
All she wanted was a hot shower and to sleep for at least a week. She walked toward her bedroom and opened the door.  
  
Her hand froze on the doorknob while she took in the sight before her.  
  
"What the hell, Jackson?" She screamed  
  
Jackson sat up in shock when he heard Brooke's voice. The girl beside him woke up and looked in horror at her. She got up and grabbed her clothes and left.  
  
"That's right you stupid slut, you better leave or I'll kick your ass" She yelled  
  
"Brooke, calm down" Jackson said  
  
"Calm down? I found my boyfriend in bed with another woman and you want me to calm down?"  
  
"Listen, it was a mistake," he explained  
  
"A mistake? What, you thought she was me? Or was it a mistake to have sex in my bed instead of a cheap motel, where you probably wouldn't have been caught?"  
  
"She doesn't mean anything. I love you" he said  
  
"So you wanted to show how much you love me by sleeping with another woman?"  
  
"It's just. I never see you anymore, you're always gone"  
  
"So you think that gives you the right to cheat on me?"  
  
She had tears running down her face and she was sure that all of New York could hear them.  
  
"Leave" she said, quietly  
  
"Brooke..." He said  
  
"No. I never want to see you or talk to you again. Go be with your skank and leave me alone" She screamed  
  
He got his clothes from the floor and left the room. She slid down against the wall with her knees up against her chest, crying silently.  
  
**--The Next Day—**  
  
"Brooke darling, where are you?" she heard Alexis's voice shout out.  
  
She saw the door open and heard Alexis gasp. She must have looked pretty terrible. She had finally cried herself out and fell asleep.  
  
Alexis lead her to the shower, informing her a broken heart heals in time. Brooke knows about that. She had left her first love back in Tree Hill and she never forgot about him.  
  
She took a long, hot shower to calm herself down. She wrapped herself in a towel and walked back toward the bedroom. She saw Alexis sitting on the bed, reading a magazine.  
  
"What are you reading?" she asked  
  
"Nothing" Alexis said, hiding the magazine behind her back.  
  
Brooke reached behind her and grabbed it.  
  
She was staring at her face on the cover of the tabloid magazine "Today"  
  
"_Model, Brooke Davis splits with long time boyfriend after he cheats_" She read out loud  
  
She threw the magazine down on the bed and sat beside Alexis. It didn't take long for the paparazzi to clue in. They must have heard the shouting from the street and got the story after Jackson was seen leaving her penthouse.  
  
"It's not as bad as it seems" Alexis said, trying to be helpful.  
  
"Yeah, I know. I'm really looking forward to leaving New York for a little while. I think this trip back to Tree Hill will help" she explained  
  
At least she hoped so, if not she could always count on her old ways.  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- -------------------  
  
**A/N: I told you I had plans for Jackson. My intention was for Katie to come off sounding like a bitch and a snob.  
  
"I see... I see two people hooking up in the future and a fight"  
  
Let's see if my prediction comes true. So hurry up and review and tell me what you think!!!!!**


	4. Coming Home

**Never Enough  
  
Disclaimer: Same as always... I still don't own anything except reruns of OTH  
  
A/N: Keep those reviews coming. I love feedback!!  
  
Chapter 4: Coming Back**

**-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**(New York)**  
  
The week had been anything but good for Brooke. She had reporters come up to her all the time, asking about Jackson. Alexis took her by the arm and they ran back into Brooke's apartment. When she looked out her window she saw them still standing there from last night.  
  
She stood in her closet, packing for her trip to Tree Hill. She was nervous about seeing everyone, but she was excited too. She glanced at her reflection in the mirror, and frowned.  
  
She didn't look any different did she? Her hair was shorter and layered and she grew taller, but that's about it.  
  
That and you're a lot thinner. She reminded herself. She wasn't that skinny but you could tell she lost some weight.  
  
She had too though. When she first came to New York and Alexis saw her, she wasn't model material yet. Alexis recommended eating healthier so she could lose about 15 pounds. That's what Alexis said, but not what she meant. Brooke had to learn the hard way.  
  
When they were in high school, she had always ragged on Peyton because she was so thin. Whenever Peyton came over her house, they would all the junk food in the house. She was jealous that Peyton could eat anything, and not gain any weight.  
  
Peyton. She was going to get to see her tomorrow. She hadn't seen Peyton since she told her she was leaving. She had nothing in Tree Hill. Her parents were never there and she lost the one person she loved.  
  
Part of her was hoping that he would be there, but the other part didn't want him to be. It would just bring back to many memories.  
  
She would know tomorrow and to Brooke, it couldn't come fast enough.  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- -------------------  
  
**(On the plane to Tree Hill)**  
  
"Lucas, can you put this up there" Katie whined to him  
  
They had only been on the plane for 5 minutes, and she was already annoying him.  
  
He groaned and grabbed the bag from her hands. He stood up on his toes and pushed it into the overhead compartment.  
  
He sat back down and buckled up. Katie leaned over and kissed him on the cheek.  
  
"Thanks for taking me. I'm so excited to meet your mom and your friends" She gushed  
  
Friends. The thought brought a smile on his face. He missed Haley so much, and was looking forward to seeing her. He was also looking forward to seeing Peyton and Jake.  
  
"So, any ex-girlfriends coming that I should be aware of" Katie teased  
  
Brooke came to mind. He wanted to see her, to hold her and kiss her. That was over a long time ago and it was his fault. He dumped her for Peyton, who didn't want him. Why couldn't he see what was right in front of him?  
  
He looked over and heard Katie asking Nathan about Haley. Nathan was blushing while explaining how they got together.  
  
He smiled and drifted off to sleep  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- ------------------  
  
**(Tree Hill)**  
  
"Peyton, I can't believe you're pregnant" Haley exclaimed  
  
Peyton chuckled and said, "Well, It had to happen sometime didn't it?"  
  
"Do you know if it's a boy or girl yet?" Haley asked  
  
"Yeah, it's a boy"  
  
"I bet Jake's excited. Another basketball player"  
  
"So, how awkward is it going to be?"  
  
Haley glanced at her and then said, "Oh, pretty bad. I mean between Parker and Nathan, I'll have my hands full. Lucas is bringing his girlfriend and Brooke is coming. There's bound to be a fight tonight"  
  
The doorbell rang downstairs and she ran to get it. She opened the door and stood frozen.  
  
A hand waved in front of her face and a voice was calling her name  
  
She looked around and saw Peyton beside her, giving Nathan a hug  
  
"Sorry, I'm a little tired" She explained  
  
Nathan looked the same, but taller. He still had that same smile that could make her melt.  
  
Something behind Nathan caught her eye and she felt her excitement return.  
  
"Lucas!!!" she shouted, giving him a huge hug  
  
He laughed and hugged her back. She heard someone clear their throat and she saw a woman standing beside Lucas  
  
"Oh. Guys this is Katie, Katie that's Peyton, Jake, and Haley" Lucas pointed them out.  
  
"This is Parker" Haley pointed him out to the new arrivals  
  
She saw the look of jealously cross Nathan's face and her heart skipped a beat. Why was it doing it now? They all had moved on.  
  
Let the games begin. She thought, closing the door  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- -------------------  
  
Brooke slammed her suitcase on the bed and jumped on it. She had butterflies in her stomach and she was really jittery.  
  
Alexis had the room next to her and she poked her head in the doorway  
  
"Brooke darling, I'm going shopping. Remember not to stay out too late, okay? She didn't wait for Brooke to reply before she left.  
  
Brooke looked at herself in the mirror and decided to change her clothes.  
  
She changed into a short jean skirt and a purple off the shoulder top that tied on one side. She slid her feet into some black rainbows and grabbed her black Prada purse.  
  
Alexis had rented a car from the airport and she had left it for Brooke. She slid into the drivers seat and drove to the address that Haley had give her.  
  
She pulled into the driveway and examined the house. It wasn't small but it wasn't huge, either. It looked pretty cozy. She thought as she walked up toward the door.  
  
Her hand reached up to knock, but she hesitated. She was more nervous than excited right now. She made up her mind and knocked on the door.  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- -----------------  
  
The house was full of laughter and talking after everyone got over the uncomfortable silence

Nathan, Jake and Peyton were sitting on the couch talking, and Katie and Parker were talking. Haley was in the bathroom and he was the odd man out. There was a knock on the door and he looked around. No one made a gesture of getting up so he answered it.  
  
When he opened the door, his hand froze on the doorknob.  
  
"Brooke" he whispered  
  
"Lucas, it's been awhile" She said  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- -------------------  
  
**A/N: I know it took awhile for this chapter, sorry. The love triangles begin. Fun time.  
  
Review, Review, Review please. I'll love you forever.... I'm just kidding, but I would appreciate it.  
  
Chapter 5 coming soon!! (I promise sometime this week, and also chapter 3 of Life's Surprises)**


	5. Recipe for Disaster

**Never Enough  
  
Disclaimer: I still don't own any of the OTH characters...  
  
A/N: Thanks for the awesome reviews, keep them coming.  
  
Chapter 5: Recipe for Disaster**  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- -------------------  
  
(This chapter is in Tree Hill)  
  
"Can I come in, or you going to make me stand out here all night?" Brooke asked  
  
Lucas broke out of his trance and held the door open wider so she could get through.  
  
"Broooke" Haley yelled  
  
He saw Haley running over to Brooke and started hugging her.  
  
"Hey Haley, I missed you too" Brooke said, laughing  
  
Haley continued to hug her until Brooke said, "Um Hales? You're kind of suffocating me"  
  
He watched her walk into the living room and sat on the couch between Peyton and Nathan.  
  
A burning smell filled the room, and then the sound of the fire alarm going off. They all rushed into the kitchen to see what was burning.  
  
Haley pulled on a pair of oven mitts and pulled open the oven door. Thick black smoke filled the kitchen and they all coughed.  
  
The turkey was pulled out and it was burnt.  
  
"You still suck at cooking, Hales" He commented  
  
She smacked him on the arm and Brooke grabbed the nearby phone  
  
"What are you doing?" Peyton asked her  
  
"Doing what I do best. Ordering Pizza" Brooke replied  
  
Everybody laughed and wandered back into the living room. He stayed behind to help Haley clean up the mess  
  
"Hello? Yes, delivery please. I would like 1... "He heard Brooke say  
  
"So, It's not how I pictured it" Haley's voice broke out over Brooke's.  
  
"It never is" He replied  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- ------------------  
  
She hasn't had pizza in forever, Alexis had always steered her away from it. The room had a very uncomfortable atmosphere. She decided to lighten it up.  
  
"I think for old times sake, we should play "Have you Ever"  
  
Everyone remembered the game, especially Nathan and Lucas  
  
"I knew you were going to think of some idea involving alcohol, so I stocked up" Haley said, going into the kitchen  
  
She came back out carrying shot glasses and a bottle of vodka  
  
"Everyone know the rules? Since Peyton can't play, she can keep score" Brooke said  
  
They all nodded  
  
"I'll start. Have you ever given a lap dance, take a shot"  
  
She took a shot  
  
"My turn. Have you ever had sex in a public place, take a shot" Haley said  
  
Brooke and Lucas took a shot. Katie shot him a dirty look  
  
Lucas cleared his throat and said, "Ever kiss someone of the same sex, take a shot"  
  
Brooke, Katie and Nathan took a shot, except Brooke took one for Peyton  
  
"Don't ask. We were drunk at a party and Brooke wanted to play Truth or Dare" Peyton explained  
  
Everyone looked at Nathan  
  
"I lost a bet," he said  
  
"I was drunk, too" Katie said, even though no one was listening  
  
"Have you ever had a one night stand that wouldn't leave, drink your shot" Nathan said  
  
Brooke and Nathan took a shot  
  
"Have you ever danced around your house naked, take a shot?" Jake said  
  
Everyone took a shot  
  
"Have you ever did something naughty with a co-worker, take a shot" Parker said  
  
He, Haley, and Brooke took a shot  
  
Haley's face turned red from embarrassment and said, "Have you ever sang in front of the mirror in your underwear, take a shot"  
  
Everyone took a shot  
  
By 11:00, they were all drunk except Peyton. Katie and Parker were passed out on the couch. Haley was sitting on Nathan's lap, arms around his neck. He was whispering in her ear.  
  
She looked around and noticed that Brooke and Lucas were both gone.  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- ------------------  
  
Lucas laughed loudly and wrapped his arms around Brooke's waist. They somehow ended up in Brooke's hotel room.  
  
"Luke, let's play Truth or Dare"  
  
"Okay"  
  
"Truth or Dare"  
  
"Truth"  
  
"I've never stopped loving you," He said. He leaned toward her and kissed her forehead.  
  
She looked up at him and said, "I'm still in love with you too".  
  
He moved closer to her, this time kissing her on the lips. All the sexual tension that was built up in the last couple of hours vanished as they moved toward the bed.  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- -------------------  
  
**A/N: Chapter 5 is done. I know it was very anticipated. So tell me what you think by REVIEWING.  
  
Next on Never Good Enough -Someone Leaves -Consequence from some one night stands**


	6. The Morning After

**Never Enough  
  
Disclaimer: I still don't own Nathan, Haley, Brooke, Peyton, and Jake.... (Okay, I also don't own Chad Michael Murray!! Jeez) I do own Katie  
  
A/N: Thanks for the Reviews... Keep them coming!!!  
  
Chapter 6: The Morning After**  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- --------------------------  
  
Brooke looked at the figure next to her in the bed. She remembered pieces of the night before.  
  
She remembered drinking way too much and leaving with Lucas. After that it was all a blur.  
  
As quiet as she could, she got up and walked to the bathroom. She showered and dressed.  
  
She gathered her clothes from the night before off the floor and stuffed them into her suitcase.  
  
Lucas was still sleeping when she slipped quietly out of the room.  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- ---------------------------  
  
The sunlight shone brightly in the room. Haley got up but quickly laid back down. Her head was hurting and she couldn't remember why. She looked over and saw Nathan sleeping next to her.  
  
She looked down and sighed in relief when she saw that she was dressed.  
  
She walked down the stairs and saw Parker and Katie passed out on the two couches.  
  
There was a humming noise coming from the kitchen when she walked in. Peyton was busy mixing something in a bowl. She looked up and smiled at Haley.  
  
"Hey Mary Sunshine. How are you feeling?"  
  
"Like Hell"  
  
"Here, take some aspirin and drink this" Peyton said, handing her a bottle of water.  
  
"Thanks"  
  
"No problem. I used to have to do this for Brooke all the time. She had the worst hangover. Speaking of her, I bet she's regretting playing that game last night"  
  
"Where is she? And where's Luke? Because Katie's out there and the last time I saw him was when he was with.... Wait a minute. He's not with...?" Haley asked, pausing  
  
"I saw them leave together," Peyton added  
  
"Who left together?" Jake asked, coming into the kitchen. He gave Peyton a kiss on the cheek and dipped his finger in the batter.  
  
"Lucas and Brooke" Peyton said, slapping him on the arm  
  
"About time"  
  
"I knew it. I knew that would end up together," Haley yelled  
  
"Speaking of together... Where were you last night?" Peyton asked  
  
"Um... with Nathan" She mumbled  
  
"What was that? I couldn't hear you"  
  
"With Nathan"  
  
"You guys didn't...?"  
  
"No, we just slept together. Literally"  
  
"Sure"  
  
"We were"  
  
"We'll see in a couple of months"  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- ------------------------------  
  
The sound of the knocking woke him up. He was startled and jumped up. He then realized where he was.  
  
Somehow he ended up in a hotel room, by himself naked. He remembered leaving with Brooke last night and telling her that he still loved her.  
  
He smiled as he thought about what happened after that. Then he noticed that Brooke wasn't there and all her stuff was gone.  
  
"Is anyone in there?" A voice called through the door  
  
"Yeah. Come back" He yelled back  
  
He sat on the bed, thinking about how he screwed up and how she could just leave like that.  
  
It took 4 years to see her again and he probably wouldn't see her again except at Haley's wedding. There would be an uncomfortable silence and then he would go back to LA and she would go back to New York.  
  
It never ends up how I want it too. He thought  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- ------------------------------  
  
**(On the plane, flying to LA)  
**  
Brooke stared out the window of the plane she was on. She had 8 hours to think about last night and her stomach tied in knots when she thought about how she left him.  
  
She screwed up again. Why couldn't she have stayed and talk to him?  
  
Alexis's voice broke through her thoughts  
  
"Brooke, the commercial you did this morning was incredible. The photographer wants you to come back and do another one"  
  
She nodded along. She wasn't feeling that good right now.  
  
"I know how bad you've been feeling lately, so I have a surprise for you"  
  
"What is it?" She asked, perking up  
  
"I got you an audition for a movie. Guess who's in it?"  
  
"I give up," She said  
  
"Cameron Jones"  
  
"Oh My God" She said, shrieking. A couple of people gave her dirty looks.  
  
He was her favorite actor. She had all his movies and always dreamed of staring in a movie with him.  
  
Life was suddenly perking up  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- -------------------------------  
  
"Lucas, where have you been?" Katie yelled at him  
  
"Out" He yelled back.  
  
He just came home and walked through the door when Katie started yelling at him.  
  
"Luke?" Haley's voice came  
  
"I don't want to talk about it, Hales"  
  
"Where's Brooke?"  
  
He shot her a glare and said, "I have no idea. She left sometime this morning, without a bye Luke"  
  
He walked into the spare bedroom and packed up his things. They had to get back to LA. They had a game in 2 days, and they needed the practice.  
  
"C'mon. I'll drive you to the airport"  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- --------------------------------  
  
When they got to the airport, the atmosphere was tense. They walked Lucas, Nathan and Katie to the gate.  
  
Haley gave Luke a hug and said, "When she's ready, she'll find you"  
  
Giving Nathan a hug was more awkward and she was sure she was blushing.  
  
Peyton and Jake were watching in amusement at the love triangle in front of them.  
  
"Bye Hales. Thanks for last night" Nathan whispered in her ear  
  
She blushed again and let him go, watching them walk off in the distance  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- --------------------------------  
  
**A/N: Chapter 6 is done. By the way, I made up Cameron Jones. Lots of surprises come the gang's way. How will they handle them?  
  
Review, Review, Review!!!!!!**


	7. Little Surprises

**Never Enough  
  
Disclaimer: I still don't own Chad Michael Murray. Just the issue of YM with him on the cover... (God he is so hot!!)  
  
Wait... I do own um... oh yeah... Cameron Jones and Katie (Please contain you enthusiasm)  
  
A/N: Thanks for the reviews  
  
Chapter 7: Little Surprises**  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- ------------------------------  
  
**(LA)**  
  
It's been about 2 weeks since she left Tree Hill and Brooke was still in LA. She had gotten a role in Cameron Jones new movie. She was playing his model girlfriend who had an eating disorder.  
  
They begin shooting the next week and she could hardly contain her excitement. She was finally going to meet him face to face. Her friends in New York were going to be so jealous.  
  
She began feeling nauseous last week and she couldn't shake it off. Alexis said it was probably the flu. It didn't feel like the flu. She didn't have any of the other symptoms.  
  
Deep down she thought maybe she was pregnant. She didn't want to go through that again. It happened once and it almost ruined her life.  
  
What if you are? She thought  
  
Then she would have to give up the career she worked so hard to have  
  
The only way she was going to find out was to take the test  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- ------------------  
  
**(Tree Hill)**  
  
She didn't know why she was feeling so guilty, it's not like anything happened.  
  
Part of her wished it had, just to be with him.  
  
Everything was so complicated at the moment. She was engaged to a great guy who loved her and she wanted the guy that left her with a broken heart.  
  
What was she going to do?  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- ---------------------------  
  
**(LA)**  
  
Ever since they got back to LA, Katie had been nagging him about what happened that night.  
  
When he wouldn't tell her, she left to go back home. Practice had been brutal, since the coach knew something was up between them.  
  
He couldn't help feeling relieved when she called and told him they needed to talk.  
  
They met at their usual cafe. When he got there, she had an iced coffee in front of her.  
  
"Luke, we've been together for 6 months. I was really having a good time and I really like you. But, ever since Haley called about the reunion thing you act like you don't want me around"  
  
"Kate, I like you. You're a great girl, but I think we need a break. I'm really confused about my feelings right now and I don't know what to do"  
  
"Wait...You're breaking up with me? Who is it Luke?" Katie yelled  
  
She was getting the attention from everybody in the restaurant.  
  
"Katie...keep your voice down. There's nobody, I promise," He said  
  
"Yeah right, who is it? That slut Brooke back in Tree Hill?"  
  
She broke him right there  
  
"Listen, don't insult my friends. The problem is you, okay? You're getting too clingy and you just naturally assume that we go everywhere together. I don't want to be with you"  
  
She stood up, her eyes flashing with anger. "How dare you?" She said, slapping him across the face.  
  
When she left, he knew he should feel bad. Instead, he was relieved.  
  
The door opened and Nathan came in, confused.  
  
"Why was Katie yelling "Stupid Bastard?" in the hallway?"  
  
"I broke up with her"  
  
"You what?"  
  
"I don't want to be with her, and she just realized it. I can't be with her when I want to be with someone else"  
  
"Brooke?"  
  
"Yeah. I just realized how much seeing her meant to me"  
  
"What are you going to do about it?"  
  
"I need to find her"  
  
"So, you're going to search for her in New York?"  
  
"No. I have Peyton and Haley for that"  
  
"You're crazy"  
  
"I'm in love"  
  
"Same thing"  
  
"I seem to recall a couple years ago when you were going through the same thing with Haley"  
  
"That's in the past"  
  
"Then change it"  
  
"She's getting married"  
  
"It's not too late, trust me"  
  
The thing was, Nathan did trust him. He only hoped Haley felt the same way.  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- -------------------

**(Brooke's Hotel Room)**

Brooke sat on her hotel bed. It was the longest 3 minutes of her life. Actually, the second longest 3 minutes.  
  
She couldn't believe she was going through with this again. When was she going to learn?  
  
The timer beeped.  
  
Whatever happened, it was going to change her life  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- ------------------------------  
  
**A/N: Chapter 7 Done. Guys where's my reviewers???? I hope you didn't stop reading the story... (Makes a horrifying face). Show me you're still reading this..............  
  
Chapter 8 coming soon!!!!!**


	8. Awaiting News and A Proposal

**Never Enough**

**By: GiLliGaN16**

**A/N: I'm back. Decided to update thanks to all the reviews i got on the last chapter. Major Naley in this chapter.**

**Chapter 8: Awaiting News and A Proposal**

**--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**(Brooke's Hotel Room)**

**The walk back to the bathroom seemed to take forever for Brooke. Her insides were turning inside out because she was so nervous. This could change the rest of her life. Then there was the fact that Lucas would be the father and going through telling him and not wanting him there cause she wanted to finish her career. Whatever happened she knew what she needed to do. The small stick sat on the counter, awaiting her to pick it up. Time seemed to stand still as she took the last few steps. She took a deep breath and picked it up.**

**------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**(Boston- Peyton and Jake's House)**

**The phone rang in the distance, waking up Peyton. Peyton rolled over and sat up. Jake just mumbled something she couldn't understand and turned back over. **

**"That's alright Jake, don't move I'll get it" she muttered sarcastically**

**She looked at the Caller Id and smiled. She had been expecting his call. **

**"Hello?"**

**"Peyton? It's Luke. I need your help"**

**Another smile formed at her lips. "With what?" she asked**

**"I need to know where Brooke is. I made a mistake and I don't want to lose her again"**

**"Luke, i don't know. She's already been through so much, how do I know that you won't hurt her again?" She demanded**

**"It took me seeing and touching her again to realize that I could loose her again. Do you know where she is?"**

**Peyton had tears in her eyes**

**"Peyton? please"**

**"Luke, we haven't heard from Brooke since she left Haley's place"**

**"Do you think Haley knows?"**

**"Why don't you call her?"**

**"Yeah, okay. Bye Peyton"**

**Before she could say bye, she heard the dial phone ring in her ear.**

**--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**(Tree Hill, NC)**

**Haley sat at her computer, her hair in a messy ponytail and a pencil stuck behind her ear. She was finishing up her newest novel and was stuck on a scene.**

_**"Lorraine sat in the window seat, the rain beating along the side of the house. Another flash of lightning and she saw a car pull up. She stood up and pressed herself up against the window, wondering who it was. Her husband was gone for the night, a buisness trip in New York. The stranger got out and looked up at the house. Her heart started beating faster when she realized who it was. She got up and ran outside in the pouring ran. The two met in passionate kiss and Lorraine felt her heart explode with happiness"**_

**She didn't know what she wanted to happen next. Should Lorraine and the stranger go inside or should she tell him that she loves her husband and couldn't do that to him. Much like in the story, it was raining pretty hard outside. The streets were deserted except for the occasional car trying to get inside before it hit pretty bad. The weather channel said it was supposed to be a category 4 hurricane. Haley looked around the empty house and sighed. Parker was away in New Jersey for a buisness trip and Haley was by herself. He had called, wanting to know if she was okay by herself or if she wanted him to come home. She looked outside and felt her heart flutter. A yellow cab had pulled out and a man had just gotten out. He paid the man and stood outside the lawn, wondering if he should be there at all. Haley didn't think twice when she got up and ran outside. She ran to him and threw her arms around his shoulders.**

**"Nate, what are you doing here?" she whispered**

**"I left something here that I shouldn't have, and I've come back to get it"**

**"Nathan, I'm getting married"**

**"Hales, I love you. I always have. I was scared whenIwent to play ball. I was scared that you hated me and that I would never see you again. When I found out that you had a fiance, I had to let go. But, I can't forget that night we had. It was so amazing, just being able to hold you in my arms again. I want that, I want you"**

**"Nate, I love you but I already let you have my heart once and it didn't work out. Yes I had an amazing time with you that night but that was only one night. How do I know that you won't leave me again?"**

**"Haley, give me a chance. Please" He lifted her chin up so he could kiss her and all Haley felt was pure happiness.**

**Nathan pulled something out of his pocket and got down on one knee. He held her hand and said, "Haley will you marry me?"**

**-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**(Brooke's Hotel Room)**

**Brooke glanced at the test in her hands and felt a few tears drop down her cheeks. She dropped down against the counter on the floor, and hugged her knees to her chest.**

**"Brooke?" She heard Alexis's voice in the distance, calling her name**

**Her agent appeared in the doorway and took one look at her and said, "Honey, what's wrong?"**

**Brooke held out the pregnancy test to her and Alexis glanced at it**

**"Honey, it's negative"**

**"I know"**

**"Then why are you crying?"**

**"I know I should be happy that's I'm not, but I was kind of hoping that I was. Maybe it would bring Lucas back to me and we could finally be together"**

**"Lucas? Is he that guy you were telling me about that you went to high school with?"**

**Brooke nodded and said, "Well, he was at my friends reunion party. We all got really drunk. He and I left together and came back to my hotel room. We kind of..."**

**"Did you guys talk about what happened in the morning?"**

**She shook her head. "No, I left him there and met you at the airport. I haven't talked to him since"**

**"I really think you guys need to talk"**

**Alexis walked over and handed over Brooke's cell phone. "Call him, you'll feel better"**

**"I don't know if I can. We've been through so much and I don't even know if he still loves me"**

**"Then you'll have to take a chance"**

**----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**(LA- Lucas and Nathan's Apartment)**

**Lucas paced around his room with the phone on speaker phone**

**"This is Haley and Parker, leave us a message and we'll get back to you"**

**"Hales, it's Luke again. I really need to talk to you. Call me back as soon as you get this. It's important"**

**He hung up the phone and walked toward the kitchen. The apartment was eerily to think of it, he hadn't seen Nathan in awhile. He noticed a white sheet of paper with his name on it on the counter.**

**_Luke,_**

**_I'm taking your advice and taking my chance. I'll call you as soon as I get there._**

**_Nate_**

**At least somebody is getting somewhere, he thought. **

**--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**A/N: Well it's been awhile, sorry for the long awaited update. Ive been super busy but I got my own computer for christmas so now i'll have more freetime to write.**

**REVIEW PLEASE!**


End file.
